The invention relates to a hinge for articulatable elements, particularly for a frame element of modular furniture, and also relates to the articulatable element equipped with such a hinge.
A frame element is a piece of furniture, preferably and at least partially made of wood, formed of two parallel vertical uprights joined together and held at a constant distance by one or more cross-members and/or by various equipment or inserts such as shelves, display racks, or book stands, the end of a mezzanine, storage boxes, safety rails, adjustable floor, etc.
Through the use of the equipment mounted on frame elements such as described hereinabove, a furnished space can be composed, the elements fulfilling, in addition to their support role, a separating role in the room.
Up until now, the frame elements were either placed one next to another, or fixed together using rods provided on the lateral uprights and bolted.
The major drawback lies in the difficulty, with current fixtures, in modifying or choosing the relative angular positions of two frame elements with respect to each other.